Q&A
by kurenohikari
Summary: Summary: Kuroko plays a little game of questions and answers, he doesn't like it... until he does.


**Himuro** :  
"I'm surprised Kuroko could not make it tonight, he always comes to our meetings. Pity, he would have liked this bookshop-cafe Akashi found" commented Mayuzumi.

Ever since the Winter Cup the GoM has made it their objective to make it up to Kuroko. They made it so that at least one whole week-end a month they all gathered together to have a good time, which meant Akashi and Atsushi coming to all the way to Tokio. They play basketball, eat at Maji's, go for ice-cream, to the arcades and sometimes to the movies, but it always ends up in a sleepover at Akashi's place.

They wanted to apologize correctly and earn his friendship back. Though, it wasn't as if they had losted- which showed what a kind and forgiven person Kuroko really was.

As the months passed, the GoM started bringing their shadows (Takao, Sakurai, Mayuzumi, Kasamatsu and I) with them, in Kuroko's place his light (Taiga). Eeven Momoi made her appearances from time to time. It made the whole thing much nosier and lively, but much more fun as well.

Though, sometimes one could not make it but that did not stop the others to meet. However, Kuroko never missed one meeting... until today.

"Ne, Bakagami, do you know why he missed today's meeting?" Aomine yawned, in a lazy manner as always.

"Who are you calling Bakagami, Ahomine?!" Growled Taiga back, but calmed himself down before they end up kicking us out... _again_ "He was stopped at school by his fan club, today is white day if you guys didn't remember"

We all stopped doing what we were doing to pay Taiga our complete attention. Did he just say...

"Fan Club?!" We all exclaimed at the same time, not believing our ears.

Well, all but Akashi who could compete against Kuroko for the most colected one.

"You didn't know?" Taiga replied calmly, grabbing a bite from his cake "Even before the Winter Cup he had a few followers, because he is so kind, a proper gentleman, polite and is sincerely interested in what you've got to say or if you are having troubles he gives pretty good advices. Our class even decided to make a host club because of him, the class was packed the whole festival- even teachers came! And we won the prize for best entretainment" if we were shocked before, we could not rise our dropped jaws from the floor now "But after the Winter Cup, when he showed his misdirection in complete force, his phantom shot and vanishing dive... well, his popularity hit the roofs. Even guys joined his fan club after seeing how cute he was! And it does not only mean our school, many others in Tokio also have members. Specially yours" he pointed at Midorima and Aomine with his fork "Momoi even is the vice-captain of the club! Though that isn't that shocking, if you really think about it. He recieved so much chocolate in Valentine's Day that he had to share it with the whole team and still even had so many that he had to send them to that purple overgrown kid, over there" he now pointed at Atsushi.

"Yeah, Kuro-chin was so kind and gave me many chocolates" I chuckled soflty at my friend's childish response, his eyes shinning at the memory of the pile of chocolates he had recieved the day after Valentine's Day.

"He asked me to teach him how to make cookies to tell him that he appreciate their feeling but he only sees them as friends or classmates" Taiga continued.

"As expected of Tetsuya, he knows about traditions" Akashi commented, looking like a proud father- as he always does when he talks about Kuroko: hs pride and joy "A polite and elegant way to reject someone. Always exceeding my expectations"

"But there were so many people to give to that there weren't enough cookies left. So, the guy that was left without cookies asked for a date" suddenly the room's temeprature dropped drastically "That's why he isn't here today, he is out with Daidoshi-taichou"

You just had to open your mouth and say the truth, you big idiot. Can't you see that the room is full of an overprotective family?! A father armed with sissors (Akashi), a hen mother who can curse you with the power of the Gods (Midorima), an older brother that looks as if he could split someone into two if they looked at his adorable little brother in the wrong way (Aomine), a clinggy little brother who looks up and adores his older brother and thinking the tealhead is his (Kise), and a baby brother who looks at Kuroko as if he was something pure that should not be touched (Atsushi).

I would wish luck to that Daidoshi-taichou, whoever he is, because once the GoM are done with him there will be nothing left... I would if I didn't desire to reap that asshole's balls myself. How dare he use such a low move to get a date out of adorable Tetsuya?! I have to move fast before this becomes serious, I can't loose my chance with Kuroko like this.

"I am happy that Kurokocchi's getting the attention he deserves, but..." started Kise and completed Aomine: "Now that we are not the only ones who know his worth it is more difficult to protect him from predators"

"Shintarou" commanded Akashi, raising his hand.

"Oha Asa was right like always, I knew the red sissors would be of use today" replied Midorima, as he handed his ex-captaiin said sissors.

"I want to crush someone" commented Atsushi, braking the fork in his hands easily.

"You will soon" promised Akashi, with a sinister smile, as his eye turned gold.

They were all practically on the zone, AND THIS WAS NOT EVEN A BASKETBALL MATCH!

I gazed at Taiga for a second, he was sweating like crazy. Good! At least he knows what he had caused.

"I hope you like the place, I've heard that you like books and sweet stuff. So, though this would be a good place for our date" a voice nearby startled us.

"Wait, that voice... that's Daidoshi-taichou!" Whispered/hissed Taiga.

"Good, the prey came to us. It makes the job much easier" Akashi commented.

And as much as I wanted to see that asshole get what he deserves, I don't believe murder is the answer.

"Wait Akashicchi" surprisingly the voice of reason was Kise "Trust me there is nothing I desire more than to go there and punch that bastard's face for being Kurokocchi's first date with such a dirty trick... but I also don't want to be the one who ruined Kurokocchi's first date" that had them all frozen on their seats " At least now we can watch over Kurokocchi and make sure that bastard does not try anything with our phantom"

"Well said, Ryouta. We will do that but if he tries anything... I know how to dispose a body without anyone knowing" relented Akashi, eye turning back to red- which had as all breath a sigh of relief.

"So, ask away. That was the deal after all" said Kuroko, once they had ordered.

 _Deal? What does he mean with that?_ I thought, confused.

"Well, I know you are gay. The girls practically throw themselves at you, or at least when they see you, and don't react at all. Is the guy you have a crush on one of the Generation of Miracles?" Daidoshi asked.

We all waited for the answer in a tense silence. Pandenomiun would break if the answer is yes.

"No" I sighed, relieved.

"Is it Kagami?" He askwed again.

"No" we sighed again,

"So, you don't like the exotic kind of beauty. Do you prefer the traditional japanese beauty?" He inquired.

"Yes" Kuroko answered.

"I said before that you are gay... but maybe I was wrong. You don't seem someone who would diffirenciate other by sex. So what is your sexuality exactly?" Quite a bold question.

"I refused to go out with you, the only reason why I am here is because you promised you would leave me alone if I played this question and answer game with you. I still don't know what you get out of finding out who I have a crush on, but I don't loose nothing by playing with you. Still, my only demand was making them being a yes or no questions stays" Kuroko stated, firmly

"Reformulate the question"

"Are you demisexual?" Daidoshi reformulated the question.

"Yes"

"So, they are a guy, who you are close to but not that close to, he is a japanese beauty and loves basketball... is it one of the GoM's shadows?" Once again at Daidoshi's question, our table was submerged into a tense silence.  
This time Kuroko hesitated before answering: "Yes"

We were all stunned, the one that Kuroko has a crush on is sitting at our table?!

"It is not Aomine's partner, because I doubt you like the weak type" his comment made us all angry and Sakurai sad.

"Watch it! Sakurai is not weak, he might have a low self esteem but that can change with time. He is a worthy adversary on court and an incredibly kind person. I will not sit here with you anylonger and hear you badmouth my friends. We played your game, you had your fun, now loose my number or otherwise I will stick my friends on you... and let's just say they are quite overprotective of me and very dangerous" we were all stunned by this new part Kuroko was showing us, the GoM didn't have to worry at all- hw could take care of himself on his own.

"Kuroko..." murmured a blushing and touched Sakurai, as he watched the tealhead leave the bookshop-cafe.

"What I needed, a new member of the KTFC!" Commented Taiga, maiking us chuckle and Sakurai blush to intesificate.

Once Kuroko was gone, I stood up and headed towards his table. I sat down, facinf Daidoshi. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind when he opened his mouth:

"So it was you" by my confused expression he especified "The one Kuroko has a crush on. You and Kagami must be close to have matching rings, and you are also a returne from America- which means you guys met there. I might not play the sport but I like basketball and am well informed about it. You are a japanese beauty, a good basketball player and even though he isn't close enough to you he has Kagami to tell him stories about you guys- enough to make him know you without really knowing you, enough to make him fall for you. Well, the puzzle is solved" he redied himself to stand up and leave, but I grabbed him by the wrist stopping him.

"What do you mean by puzzle?" I demanded, pushin the possibility of my feeling beeing returned to the back of my mind.

"My dad is a detective and I want to follow his footsteps, nothing ever slips through me... nothing except Kuroko. He is quite the enigma, I needed to know and now I know" he answered, before slapping my hand away and getting out of the cafe.

"Akashi" I called out, turning around to face him "Make him pay"

His gold eye returned with that creepy smile of his, with a snap of his finger he had his whole rainbow gang following him out. They could easily pass as a mafia group if they tried to.

Without really thinking it, I also got out and headed towards Kuroko's apartment- I needed to know if that bastard's deduction was right or not.

"Himuro-kun?" He was puzzled by my visit "Weren't you out with the guys?" He inquired.

"We were, we went to this new bookshop-cafe. Do you know it?" I played a bit, when his face paled I knew he knew he was cornered "I know you might be tired of questions for today but I only have one, and a confession. Do you like me? Because I do, I really do"

He looked at me stunned, the silence was sytarting to get to me- making me think that Daidoshi was wrong and Kuroko was not in love with me. But soon I found myself with an armfull of a very happy phantom, and my lips being taken by his.

That night, the whole week-end really, Himuro spent it at Tetsuya's house. And if on Monday Kuroko noticed the bruises that adorned Daidoshi-taichou's body he made no comment about it.

After all, he did warn the boy.

Kuroko Tetsuya has a very overprotective rainbow family.


End file.
